


More

by Iwritewhenever



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, Poetry, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhenever/pseuds/Iwritewhenever
Summary: The need for more is so refreshing, at the same time it kills me.





	More

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning, please note the tags

The ache and the burn are what comfort me  
The feeling of nausea destroying me  
My insides eating themselves  
Begging for something more  
I refuse to give myself more

I have no need for more  
More is for the weak   
More is what keeps us alive  
The need for more makes me sick  
Sicker than I already am

Who needs more?  
I do, I know I do  
But again I refuse  
Insisting on my stomach to digest more  
More of the stuff that is not there

I beg and cry  
Silently screaming for help  
Help doesn’t come  
It’s not obvious enough  
I need to lose more

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for doing this. I don't know why I'm apologizing.
> 
> For some of my previous readers, I'm fine, really. There's nothing to worry about.
> 
> Thanks for reading, 
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
